1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strain relief collar for use with accessories associated with a mobile device and its method of manufacture, in particular to a strain relief collar which has a smooth outer periphery, prevents excessive bending of a cord and inhibits the cord from being pulled off a connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an accessory associated with a mobile device comprises a microphone 1 having two earphones 2 and a wire 3 for cooperation with a plug 4 connected. Such an accessory suffers a problem, namely, the wire 3 attached to a circuit board (not shown) of the microphone 1 can be easily detached if the wire 3 is accidentally pulled with respect to the microphone 1. Another problem is that an excessive bending stress normally occurs between the microphone 1 and the wire 3 when the wire 3 is overly twisted. As a result, the wire 3 also gets detached from the circuit board, causing a broken circuit.
Referring to FIG. 2, the microphone 1 further includes a strain relief collar 5 which is adapted to prevent excessive bending of the wires 3. Nevertheless, such a strain relief collar 5 will not effectively prevent wires 3 from being pulled off the circuit board accidentally-in that the strain relief collar 5 is made of soft material and the wires 3 are only gripped by the strain relief collar 5. Furthermore, since the strain relief collar 5 has a plurality of recessed portions, dirt can easily accumulate in the recessed portions.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.